Fifty States of America (&Others)
by ThisIsTheEarth
Summary: During a World Meeting in London, something happens to some of the states. Delaware arrives during the meeting and tells America that the states want him and they leave immediately (with Canada). Read as nations finish the meeting and travel to America's home to find out that his states are personified. But...find out what happened to the states too. I DON'T OWN HETALIA!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello!**

 **First fanfiction so please go easy on me when reviewing.**

 _Italics_ = Thoughts

 **Human and nation names used.**

 **Fifty States of America**

Ch1. - World Meeting *London, England 

The world meeting was held in London, England this month. Everything was kind of the same as it usually was. Italy would randomly mutter 've~', Switzerland would be threatening to shoot people with his gun, Germany making sure the meeting was progressing as planned, you know, the usual stuff. 

But, the thing that was not the same was America. Canada, his brother, could tell that something was wrong. 

_Something must be going on at home right now_ , Canada thought. Knowing that his brother wouldn't want word to get out about his kids, he chose to use the ASL (American Sign Language) to communicate. Only a few other nations would be able to understand them but thankfully, those nations skipped the meeting (like most do). The only one that would understand bits and pieces of it would be France. 

As England got up and started giving his presentation, Canada gently poked his brother. America turned to look at his brother sign out a question. 

(They're signing this) 

C - Hey Al, what's wrong?

A - I can feel something going on at home with the kids.

C - Now that I think about it, my kids are at your house right now.

A - Oh god. Hopefully they aren't trashing my house. 

Canada smiled. He'll be calling them during break time to tell them to leave their uncles house. 

He didn't get to sign it out to his brother because of the loud thumping sound outside in the hall. Someone was running towards the room. It started to get louder as it came closer and that's when the other countries noticed the sound. 

The person stopped outside the door and quickly opened it. It was a teenager boy with a black suit and dark sunglasses on. His hair was a just like America's but instead was a darker blonde. If he didn't have sunglasses on, everyone would have seen green eyes (like England). 

He was panting as he frantically looked around the room. Eyes on everyone until he stopped on America. 

Germany was the first to speak. "Who are you and what are you doing here?" 

The boy ignored the question, walked towards America and leaned forward to whisper something in the superpower's ear. Everyone just watched as the American's face turned from confusion to worry. 

America stood up with a pained look on his face, which not many noticed. "I'm sorry everybody but I have to leave. I'm needed back home urgently." 

The nations just stared in shock at how professional he was and watched as he grabbed a floating bear (Canada) and ran out of the meeting room with the teenager. 

"Wait a minute America!" England yelled but the three were already running down the stairs, not bothering to wait for the elevator.

America's POV.

When the doors opened, I never expected Delaware to be standing there in a suit looking like an agent. But, if he was here, that meant something was wrong at home. 

I saw Canada's eyes widen but thankfully he didn't say anything. 

Delaware leaned to whisper in my ear. "Sorry Dad but we couldn't get ahold of you. I came as fast as I could and brought the plane. Something happened and some of the stares want you. You'll probably feel it now 'cause its kind of big but it'll hurt you less than it did to them. Bring uncle Mattie because his kids are there too and let's go." 

As soon as he finished, I had a sudden shortness of breath and my heart was pounding. 

Feeling the urgency I quickly announced that I was leaving, grabbed Mattie and Del and dragged them out of the meeting room. 

_To be cont._

 **So... What do you think?**

 **Please Read &Review!**

 **Tell me if there are any mistakes or if it doesn't make sense.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Fifty States of America**

 **Hello again! I'm glad to have you all as my first followers and reviewers. So, here's the next chapter!**

 **Hetalia doesn't belong to me but the story and plot do.**

 _Italics_ = thoughts

 **Human and nation names used.**

 **Also, I'm not really going to write with the accents because I suck at doing that and I don't really want to offend anyone (even if they don't care).**

* * *

 **Ch.2 - Prussia**

America, Canada and Delaware were panting when they finished running down for flights of stairs.

"Okay, so who's car are we taking?" America asked as they exits through the front of the building.

"I called up the General when I arrived. He came to pick me up and left to pack up both of your things. Told me he would be parked at the corner of the building. Come on!"

They ran to the side and there he was, in a rented silver truck.

"Yo! Get in so we can get to the airport. Wouldn't want to leave the kids waiting, would you?" The red eyed albino Prussian yelled.

That's right kids, Prussia was _the General_. He had helped in the Revolutionary and Civil Wars. Trained them as best as he could and gave Alfred advice for battles and keeping his country together. They still hang out with each other and Gilbert met and knows all the states.

"Just drive General." America said.

Prussia laughed. "Hold on, I'll call West when we get there."

With that, Gilbert pressed down on the gas pedal and they sped to the airport.

 **England's POV.**

I took out my phone and searched up the latest American news. Nothing happened to the country as a whole but bombs were set off in some large cities and capitals.

I sighed. _That bloody git could have gone through that without making a fuss. Why did he leave?_ , I thought.

I stood up and told everyone what had happened. "Alright everyone, apparently, America had several bombs set off in the major cities. Why he went home, I don't know."

"Ohhonhonhon~, who was that child?" France asked. "He oddly looked like our dear Alfred, without Nantucket of course."

"I don't care about who came to get him, France. I propose a group to go to the US to see if he's alright."

Suddenly, someone's phone started ringing.

 *****  
 **"Oresama saikou! Saikyou!**

 **(The awesome men's most supreme! The strongest!)**

 **Saigou no warau nowa ja!**

 **(The one who gets the last laugh, yeah!.)**

 **Oresama! Kimatta ze!**

 **(Is the awesome me, of course!)**

Germany took out his phone and answered it.

"Hallo bruder. What do you want?"

"Yo! West! Just wanted to tell you I won't be home for a while. I'll be at the almost-as-awesome-as-me America's place. Call if you need me! I'll make sure to call you before I get back so you and your Italian can finish your 'business' without me interrupting. Kesesesese~! Awesomeness, out!"

Ludwig barely said anything but blushed when he said 'business with his Italian'.

"Wait... why does Gilbert need to go to America?" Germany asked aloud. "Now I want to know who's going to go to America because I want to know why Gilbert is there or what he's up to. Raise your hands if you're going."

Nation's whose hands were raised.

\- Germany

\- Japan

\- France

\- England

\- Russia

\- China

\- Spain

\- Netherlands

\- Belgium

Germany stood up and counted. "Alright, eleven nations that will for sure be going. Anyone else who changes their minds will have to make arrangements on their own. Now let's finish this meeting without interruptions."

 _To be continued..._

* * *

 ***** From Prussia's character song 'Mein Gott'. Lyrics from Hetalia Wikia.

 **Sorry about not putting up a second chapter already. I was working on another story that I might put on here.**

 **Sorry if the characters are not written correctly.**

 **(Sorry for apologizing so much.)**

 **Until next time!  
** **(●_●)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Fifty States of America**

 **Thanks for noticing the typo on the previous chapter Guest, nightwing5723 and others! I actually did forget Canada - Sorry Mattie!**

 **Also, I'm going to be changing things up in this story. This isn't going to be a USUK anymore (it was going to be) and instead, America is going to be paired up with a female OC which will be the District of Columbia. Unlike in other states fanfictions, DC won't be a child and she'll appear soon and will be the 'Mother' of the states (even though she's younger than some of the states, she'll look older). They'll be mentions of her here and there but she won't show up until later chapters.**

 _Italics_ = thoughts

 **Human and nation names used.**

* * *

 **Ch.3 - Home**

 ***With America, Canada, Prussia and Canada**

Outside in front of the truck Alfred was pacing. The other three were sitting with the car doors open so they were ready to get quickly. They were waiting for the pilot who was using the bathroom their arrival.

Finally the pilot arrived and everyone got in and buckled up, leaving England behind. The ride to the States was a quiet one.

 ***At America's house - NY State**

Only a few of the states had been affected by the bombings, some more than others. Thankfully, they were all at the family home when that happened or else they wouldn't have been found and taken care of as quickly.

Nine bombs were planted, all in different . While some of the states only had one placed to go off, California had two and Texas had three.

Before this happened, these states were hanging out with their siblings.

New York was with Tennessee, Georgia and Louisiana in the music room. They were practicing a classical piece which they would play for their dad near Christmas time. California was with Florida and Hawaii swimming in the pool. Arizona was tanning near the pool. Illinois was talking with Wisconsin about roller coaster rides. Texas was also outside, with Alabama and Ohio; exercising and passing footballs to each other. Lastly, Pennsylvania was making sweets for everyone but mainly for little Alaska.

They all felt a burning sensation throughout their body. Next, it became difficult to breath, because of the smoke and fires it caused. Then, they became sick when the fires died down which gave them fevers.

New York had taken it better than the other five, saying that it didn't hurt as much as when the Twin Towers were burning and fell. Texas had it worse than them and he was screaming in pain from three bombs going off, all in different places. He was the worst at the end of it also, the highest temperature of the little bombed group.

Virginia pulled Ohio aside, out of the room. "Hey, will they be okay? How long do you think it will take for them to get better?" He asked. Ohio was the fifth state with the most hospitals, the some of the fever-induced states were before him in the list but they couldn't do anything since they were sick.

She looked at him tiredly. "They'll be fine but I don't know about the second question. When dad gets back, you can ask him yourself. They'll feel a bit better when dad's here. In the meantime, get someone to call mom."

"Alright. ALASKA!" Virginia yelled.

Alaska came running down the stairs. "What do you want? Is something wrong with them that you need help with?"

"Nothing's wrong. Can you call mom and tell her what happened? Also, tell her to get here as ASAP."

The younger state nodded and ran off. All of the states were in the larger family room watching the news. The bombs were supposedly not been from terrorists or planned from other countries. They were still cleaning up the scenes but so far, there had been two thousand five hundred deaths in all and more than three thousand injured. The only things the states could do was watch and possibly send aid or medical assistance to the cities.

 _T_ _o be continued..._

* * *

 **Sorry if it's kinda short.**

 **Okay, so these are actually the cities that would most likely be bombed and such but I put it as them not being terrorist who were bombing. I took the top nine for this fanfiction. They are in this order because of the population amount in each of the cities.**

 **\- New York City, New York**

 **\- Los Angeles, California**

 **\- Chicago, Illinois**

 **\- Houston, Texas**

 **\- Philadelphia, Pennsylvania**

 **\- Phoenix, Arizona**

 **\- San Antonio, Texas**

 **\- San Diego, California**

 **\- Dallas, Texas**

 **(Arizona - 1 , California - 2 , Illinois - 1 , New York - 1 , Pennsylvania - 1 , Texas - 3)**


	4. Chapter 4

_Italics_ = thoughts

 **Human and nation names used.**

* * *

 **Ch.4 - Return, Visits & Mother?**

"мама (1), when can you return?" Alaska asked to the woman on the other side of the phone. He had called her right after Virginia told him to.

"I'll be arriving tomorrow afternoon, I have to finish this meeting first. Tell everyone, mainly the provinces and territories, I'm coming and to not panic. Also, tell your dad when I'm coming back. He and your uncle will know what to do for now."

"I'll tell everyone, be safe and tell Sakura (2) I said hi." Alaska said. They both said their goodbyes and Alaska hung up. He put the phone away and went to see how his siblings and cousins were doing.

The states, provinces and territories were separated into different rooms. States in the main living room, and provinces & territories in the second living room, which were literally right across the hall from each other.

Walking into the room his cousins were in, he told them to not panic and that their dads will be back. Alaska did the same thing with the states.

When they arrived at Alfred's home, he immediately rushed inside. Alfred stood in the main living room with Delaware right behind him.

Canada and Prussia were in the other room, telling his kids that everything is going to alright with the states that were harmed.

 **America's POV.**

As soon as I ran into the house, I knew where everyone was. Walking into the room, I was tackled into a hug by Virginia.

He cried onto my chest. Out of all the states, he could be the most emotional when it comes to things that harmed his siblings.

"D-dad! I'm s-scared, a-a-and I don't know w-what to do and-" I put my arms around him and hug him tightly.

"Don't worry, everything will be fine. We'll try to help their cities, won't we?" I say and pat his a head. "If we help them now, we'll be able to make them feel better faster, okay?"

Virginia nods into my chest and let's go of me and I let go of him. I look around and wave lightly to everyone else.

"Dad," Alaska speaks up. "I called мама and she said she'll be back tomorrow."

I nod. "Thanks. Can anyone tell me where they are?"

"Ohio's got them in the medical room." Alaska answered. America gave the little boy a small thanks and headed towards the medical room.

 _To be cont._

* * *

 **(1) - мама = Mother / Mom (Russian)**

 **(2) - Sakura is the name for Tokyo.**

 **Sorry about the long wait on this chapter! School started a couple weeks ago for me and it's been really weird.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Kinda implied pairings:**

 **AmericaXOc, EngMano, GerIta, FrAin and PruCan. May be more pairings later on. And, as I kind of said before, D.C. will be older (physical age wise and mentally) than the states and she'll be America's wife. Instead of Alfred being or looking 19, he'll be 23 and DC will be 22.**

 **I looked up the amount of time it takes to get from London to Albany (I don't travel or go out much) and it's 12 hours but imagine it wasn't that long because when I wrote it, it doesn't seem like a lot of time passed.**

 _Italics_ = thoughts

 **Human and nation names used.**

* * *

 **Ch.5 - Visitors**

"...Meeting adjourned!" Germany stated loudly. Every nation got up and packed their things. Only the ones that were leaving for America stayed behind while England had called for a plane to be ready.

As England ended the call, the other nations decided whether to call America ahead of time. Since they never really did what they should have done, they just decided that they would randomly show up to his house unannounced.

"So, I assume that everyone will be packed and ready to leave in half an hour?" Arthur asked. The nations nodded. "We'll be meeting back up here and I told them to bring multiple cars because of the number of us going. Go pack your things everyone."

\- Time Skip or like, 12 hours -

The plane landed in the States, or more precisely, Albany, New York. England had managed to find out where America had left to after getting permission to speak with the workers in the air traffic control tower of the airport.

They had actually gotten a couple conjoined hotel suites and headed there to rest and try to find where Alfred lives. Japan started calling America but he wouldn't answer his phone.

England sighed. "Why don't we just go check his condo in N.Y.?"

"Little Amérique (1) has a condo? How do you know about this Angleterre (2)?" France asked.

"We went partying one year for the Fourth of July once in New York City and I stayed at his place for a couple of days. We didn't do anything if that's what you're implying, I awas already dating my rude -but cute- Italian Romano at that time."

Romano, who had taken a siesta (3) like Italy had, awoke when he heard his name and walked out of the bedroom he was in and into the living room. "Why don't we just go to that bastards house?" He said as he stretched his arms.

England looked at him. "What house?"

"You know, the really big one out in the countryside of this city. He's probably there since one of them came to the meeting but you know …you didn't know to you?"

"Of course I didn't bloody know! What house?!"

"Hey! Stop yelling bastard! You'll wake up Veneziano! And, I shouldn't be the one telling you about his personal secrets. You can just ask him and since I know where he is, I'll be the one to take you guys there but we'll leave tomorrow since I want to sleep." Romano said and headed out of the living room and back into the bed he was sharing with Feliciano and closed the door.

* * *

 ***America's house**

Alfred sighed in relief. With some states sending aid to those cities today, the fevered states' temperatures managed to go down over the hours.

He had stayed in the room the entire time and only left to tell the others things. He knew his presence would comfort them, they always felt better when he was there with them. His phone had died a couple hours ago and he didn't want to charge it.

New York was the first one to come to. He groaned as he opened his eyes and saw someone on the couch across from the beds.

"Dad?" He whispered. The figure walked towards him.

America looked down to New York on the bed and gripped his hand lightly. "Shhh... don't speak a lot. Your mom will be back in the afternoon so don't worry. Rest."

NY nodded and turned to his side while America grabbed him a pillow to cuddle with. Alfred knew all the little things that his kids liked and NY loved to cuddle in his sleep. Soon NY was asleep. America then repeated what he told NY to California, Texas, Illinois, Pennsylvania and Arizona.

After making them all rest, Alfred went to tell everyone that they were fine and that,acetone else should get some sleep too so everyone went back to be.

Little did they know what was in store for them tomorrow.

 _To be cont._

* * *

 **(1) - Amériqu** **e = America (French)**

 **(2) - Angleterre = England (French)**

 **(3) - siesta = nap (Spanish or Italian)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Human and nation named used.**

Italics = thoughts

* * *

 **Ch. 6 - Here**

 **Amelia's…? POV - Tokyo, Japan**

"I'm sorry Sakura but something happened at home and I must catch the soonest flight. Well, one that is going to be leaving in a couple of hours." The brunette said to the her black haired friend while getting up. "I wish I could've stayed longer but I have to go back to the hotel and pack."

'Sakura' turned to her now standing friend. "Do not worry about me Amelia-chan, you can visit whenever you'd like. Tell your children I said 'Hello and that I'll send gifts for Christmas! Bye!"

Amelia waved to her friend and started to jog towards the street to grab a cab. On the way to her hotel, Amelia booked a flight using her phone. Luckily, there was a couple of seats left and she could get them before they were taken. It was going to be a long wait before she actually gets home.

After packing, Amelia decided to call Alfred for an update of the states.

 **With America**

 _(AN: this was when Alfred was with the bombed states, before his phone died, d before the countries came over)_

Alfred was laying on the couch when his phone rang. He took out his cell and checked the caller ID.

 _ **Amelia Jones**_

Alfred immediately picked up the call.

"Al?" The voice on the other side of the line was soft.

"I'm here Amelia. I'm guessing you want to know the status of the situation?" Alfred asks her. "Also, when are you getting back? I'm going to need help with the unwanted guests we'll have since I left the meeting of nosy countries."

"I'll be back by tomorrow afternoon. Anyways, how are they?" Amelia asked with a concerned voice.

"They're all fine, a bit shaken up and NY might want your hugs." Alfred said. He could see Amelia smile when he brought up hugs. She loved giving hugs for comfort and such, and she knew New York would need them. "Mattie and Gil are here also with the provinces. Can you call Madeline to come over? My phone's running out of battery and you guys are basically best friends."

"It's okay Alfred. I'll call her after. And, I want to hug everyone."

"Sorry baby! My battery's low. See you soon." They said their goodbyes and Amelia ended the call. _Time to call Madeline._

 _To be cont._

* * *

 **Yep, Alfred knows that the other nations wouldn't leave him alone if they didn't get an explanation or something like that. Also, I'll be putting names up for the States (no American territories or things like that, just states) and Provinces/Territories as a reference chapter for when I'm going to start to actually use their names.**

 **Sorry that it's short but the next one will be longer, promise! School just gets me so stressed out. (Also, if you're kinda -or not- wondering why I change the picture so much, it's because I don't own the image and I want a picture that isn't really owned by anyone or they won't care if I or anyone would use it. So the Earth photo will stay and I won't change it anymore!)**

 **Thanks for all the reviews! You guys are so nice! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Human and nation names used.**

* * *

 **Ch. 7 - [Un]-Expected Guests**

Amelia was thankful that her plane almost reached home. She had called Madeline to pick her up from the airport. Madeline had to pack many things for the provinces and drive all the way to N.Y. so she would conveniently be able to arrive before the plane landed.

 ***Airport**

Amelia walked out of the airport and waited until she saw a black GMC Terrain pull up near the entrance. She dragged her luggage towards it and the curly haired blonde in the car came out a pulled her into a quick hug before grabbing the luggage and shoving it it the back.

"Get in sister, we got some kids to see." The blonde muttered.

Amelia gave a small laugh as she got into the car. "Happy to see you too Madds."

 ***With the nations**

Romano woke up with Veneziano clinging onto him, lightly snoring. _Strange idiota_ , he thought.

He got up and got ready before exiting the room. Looking at the clock in the living room above the couch.

 _6:49 A.M._

Romano sighed but decided he couldn't get out of taking them to America's house and went out to buy breakfast for everyone. He searched around their piles of paper that find one that was clean and wrote them a note in case they wondered where he went. Since it was early and Romano wanted all of them to leave soon, he just went to the nearest grocery store and bought frozen breakfast foods that they could just heat up and go.

He bought breakfast burritos, sandwiches, waffles, butter and maple syrup, hoping that this would fill the nation until they get to America's. When he got back, it was already seven thirty and most of the nations had woken up.

"Mornin' bastards. Hope you guys are okay with the frozen shit 'cause I _know_ how much you guys want to see America right now." He mumbled. Spain was the first nation to get up from the couch and ran towards him, helping him carry and set the bags into the kitchen.

 **\- Time Skip -**

After their breakfast, Romano planned out their day in his head. In about a half an hour, they would leave for America's house. He would drive the sedan with the Tomato Gang* and Feli would drive the minivan with the axis and the four allies. Romano was glad that when Italy woke up, he hadn't told anyone about the states. It would've been a bad way to break it to them, and without America's permission or presence either.

 ***Italy's POV.**

I jumped up and down from excitement. I would get to see New York again! We would go out to eat and have some of his styles of pasta and pizza! It was always fun since Jersey and Lovino always tagged along. They usually went shopping also. Lovino liked fashion and even had his own line of clothing, though that's a secret not many know and he only sells in the fashion capitals and online. He does shows during fashion week and doesn't spend too much time in the light so he doesn't get seen by countries. He didn't like many of the other nations knowing.

All the nations were ordered into the car but Feliciano, who stayed out for a talk.

"Feli, you're in taking the minivan. If you speak about anything involving America, you're not getting the _things_." Romano barked when he pulled me aside. The _things_ are many different 'privileges' you could say, but one of them is to be Romano's influence for the next fashion week (and to be his main model).

"Got it!" I saluted and took the keys from his hands, running to the car.

Lovino drove in front of me since I was usually taking a siesta when we would go to America's house. Throughout the trip, I was glad I could keep my mouth shut and change topics easily between the Axis and Allies. But still, this was going to be a long ride.

To be cont.

* * *

 ***The Tomato Gang includes -excuse me if I'm wrong- Spain, Netherlands, Belgium, Luxembourg, Romano, Cuba (because he was under Spanish rule) and maybe Portugal… but when it says he's driving the tomato gang, I mean the ones that are there in USA - Spain, Belgium and Netherlands.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Human and nation names used.**

* * *

 **Ch. 8 - What**

To avoid questions, Italy managed to get the them all into a heated singing battle - which England was winning (no one would win if tested against punk/rock Iggy).

Soon, the car Romano was driving turned into a familiar road. Half a mile down the road was an estate surrounded by a tall stone fence. Next to him, Spain's jaw dropped.

"How big is this place, Roma?"

"I don't know. A couple acres, I guess." Lovino replied. Antonio let out a faint 'wow'.

A few seconds later, they drove in front of the large black metal entrance gate. Romano pulled up near to the left, where a little screen with a mic was imbedded into the fence. He pressed the the star shaped button and the screen turned on. On the screen was a young girl, around the age of twelve. She had curled mocha brown hair with a blue bow in it. Her eyes were also unmistakably the same brilliant blue her mother - or should I say father - country's was.

"Lovi~! Omygosh! Dylan's gonna flip! -Maybe Brooke too! You know what? Daniel's been asking if you would be visiting soon. I guess you were! You know, you shouldn't have left so soon that one time. We were really bummed out. Now that you're here, everyone would most likely surround you so you wouldn't leave." She rambled. Romano sighed but gave a small smile.

"Oi, Leah."

"Hmm~?"

"Can we get inside?" Lovino asked. Antonio was surprised at how soft he was with the girl, so were the others in the back. "Feli's in the minivan in the back and I don't want him answering any questions. You know how he is."

The 'Leah' giggled. "Just wait a sec, I need to ask permission first. Then, I need a count and names. Be right back!"

The brunette left the screen on but ran off, to find the head of the family for entrance permission.

"Cute~, Roma's good with kids! Who was that anyways? Does she live with America?" Belgium asked Romano.

"She lives here and her name's Leah. I-," But before he could finish, another face popped up on the screen. Instead of Leah, it was a toddler.

"Uncwle Lo-Lo! Yayy!" The little boy cheered, as he leaned his face towards the camera. "I-is uncwle Felly hwere too?"

"Hey Kai, you shouldn't be on the stool!" Lovino scolded. "And yes, Uncle Feli is here too, he's in the car behind me."

Spain was absolutely gushing. _His_ henchman, being all cute with little kids was too adorable for him to not do anything. "Awwww. Uncle Lo-Lo~? How cute is that?¡Roma es tan lindo! (1)"

"Shut it, tomato-bastard!"

"Lovi! Language!" Leah exclaimed as she ran back in front of the screen and picked up the child. "Dad said that he was expecting you guys, so names and all!"

"Alright, so they're eleven people in all, including me. Are you writing down names? If you are, you better be listening. Kiku (Japan), Ludwig (Germany), Francis (France), Arthur (England/UK), Ivan (Russia), Yao (China), Antonio (Spain), Abel (Netherlands), Laura (Belgium), Feli and me."

"Alrighty, come right on in!" Leah said and the black gate opened, showing the large house inside that was the cause of many gasps.

 _To be cont._

* * *

 **(1) ¡Roma es tan lindo! = Roma is so cute!**

 **Sorry for the late chapter! I'm a slow writer. First day of Finals are tomorrow! Wish me luck! I'll be able to write after the tests so there might be another chapter soon!**

 **If there are any mistakes, tell me please! I just quickly checked this over.**

 **Characters:**

 **Leah = Florida -physically 12 yrs. old**

 **Kai = Hawaii -since he's the youngest, I made him physically toddler**


	9. Chapter 9

**As promised! Finals went horrible, but I didn't fail so that's okay for me!**

 **Human and nation names used.**

* * *

 **Ch. 9 - What 2**

"Everyone! I have another announcement to make!" America said. He stood in the room holding most of his States. Minutes ago, he gathered his States, the Provinces/Territories, Canada, Ottawa and Prussia and told them not to worry, the injured States just needed a good rest before they're better. "Leah just told me that some nations were outside."

Nearly everyone gasped.

"I let her go open the gates for them. Don't worry, I want everyone, except Matt and Gilbert, to stay in this room while we have to explain to them about all of you. I also want Delaware, North and South Dakota to help since you guys are the most convincing and they've already seen Del," America stated. "so starting now, I want Code #1 to take place."

All States dispersed, some grabbing the hands of the provinces or territories they were assigned to during situations like these. They had hurried off to their rooms until the next announcement. America turned to South Dakota.

"Get Leah to bring them inside, okay?" S. Dakota nodded and walked off. "I need to talk to your mom."

Alfred and Amelia had a quick talk about how things were going to be when the nations stepped into the house. She would stay with the States that were in their little infirmary, in case they woke up. When the nations were told his secret, he would introduce them all and hopefully, that was that.

* * *

"Holy Shit…" Netherlands said in awe. He didn't expect America to live in this huge mansion, he just thought it would be a relatively nice sized house in the countryside. Abel did not expect kids either. _Were they orphans he took in? Do they know about the nation personifications?_ , Abel wondered. His sister did not seem fazed by the fact that they saw two children and was staring out her window at the America's house.

They drove up the really long and wide driveway up towards the house before parking in what was a… small parking lot? As soon as they parked, the young teen, carrying the toddler, ran up to Lovino, who just got out of the car.

Leah set Kai down and tackled Lovino, causing him to nearly fall. "Lovi~!"

As Leah and Lovino was doing whatever she was doing, Kai ran to the other car and instead, was lifted into the air by Italy. "Ve~ Kai you're still so cute!"

The others watched awkwardly, since they didn't even know the kids. "Umm.."

Leah looked up.

"Oh yeah! I must've spaced out. I'm Leah Isabella Jones. This," she pointed at the black haired toddler, "is Kai Hale Jones. WELCOME TO THE JONES RESIDENCE!" She -pretty much- yelled.

As the nations were left gaping at the two, another kid came out of the house. This male teen had wavy blond hair -similar to France's. He wasn't paying attention, since he was currently texting (his brother) Francis, who noticed the similarity of their hair, spoke.

"Ah, and who is this?" His voice caused the teen to look up from his phone and look directly at the person who asked the question. His gaze hardened and France tensed.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the Frenchie," He walked forward and stretched out his hand. Francis grabbed it and they shared a firm handshake. "Nathan Chance Jones. Since you're all finding out today, I just wanna say, none of us hate you."

France had a questionable look but didn't have the chance to ask his question since he was interrupted by the young boy he just met.

"Leah, dad wants them in." Nathan spoke before heading back inside.

"Come on!" And dragged Lovino towards the entrance and inside the house. Kai did the same and the nations all headed in.

 _To be cont._

* * *

 **Review if you want :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Human and Nation names used.**

* * *

 **Ch. 10 - Why am I even titling these? LOL**

Leah dragged Lovino, with everyone following behind.

"Slow down, goddammit."

Leah giggled, before slowing down as they entered the house. "Sorry, Lovi!"

England's (and everyone's) eyes widened at the inside of the American's home. It was furnished in modern furniture, but there would be vintage items around, here and there. Paintings and photographs of the United States of America's history, hung proudly on the wall. Pictures of Alfred and many, many different children, all different ages, hung on the walls.

 _Wait a second_ , Arthur leaned closer to a seemingly recent picture. Alfred, Leah, Kai and about twenty or so kids all piled together, trying to fit into the picture.

"Ah! That was when daddy took us to Leah's beach! It was so much fun!"

Arthur jumped, but when he saw Kai, he relaxed. "Daddy?"

"Yep! The middle one!"

Arthur stared at the photo again. His eyes widened.

 _Dad equals Alfred._ _ **Dad = Alfred. DAD = ALFRED F. JONES**_

Arthur banged his head on the wall. _Oh my god, that's why Nathan said he doesn't hate Francis anymore._ He ran towards the nations, who were heading into what seems to be a large room.

Alfred was sitting on the couch when Arthur ran up to him and smacked him on the back of the head. Alfred pouted. "Ow! What was that for Iggy?"

"ALFRED FOSTER JONES! YOU BLOODY GIT!" _Shit, Iggy knows,_ Alfred thought, as Arthur continued to rant. "It's Arthur, not Iggy! Anyways, I thought I raised you better than this, keeping this a secret for so long. We wouldn't have done anything to them anyways, since you would've had our heads if you were so protective about them this much to NOT EVEN TELL YOUR FATHERS." The Englishman turned and spotted Matthew. "AND YOU- don't make me start on you too, if Alfred has them, then you do too. Don't think you'll get away from this since we tend to forget about you." Matthew sighed, but Arthur continued on. "You have the nerve to just tell us in a situation like this when we could've been here earlier if we had known. Now, I want you two to apologize, to me and the frog, since we raised you two and you never bothered to tell us. IT'S NOT EVERYDAY ONE OF US FINDS OUT WE'RE A GRANDFATHER!"

"Quoi?!" Francis gasped. "MON DIEU!"

"Aww, Iggy, ya had to spill _part_ the beans, didn't you?"

"Sorry… but, IT'S YOUR BLOODY FAULT.""Excuse me, but what are you talking about?" Germany hesitantly asked.

Alfred and Matthew shuffled awkwardly. "Arthur's talking about me and my states."

"Your states?"

"Yup! Like, how there are personifications and such for them. All that gist." Some nations eyes widened. "Ya know, we could do introductions later! Yeah! Good idea me!" Alfred jumped up with his fist in the air.

"Well, that was a waste of us being here." Nathan sighed.

"Whatever bro." The teen's twin shrugged.

Francis glanced at them. "Alright, so if you have personified states, then who are these two?"

Nathan looked up. "Well, this is Ethan, my twin and he's South Dakota while I'm North Dakota." He points at the others who they didn't know the states of. "Kai is Hawaii, Leah is Florida," The hand flick towards the teen they had seen at the meeting. "and that's our big bro Henry or Delaware."

It clicked in Francis's head, _ohh, the Louisiana Purchase._ "So… do the others hate me then?"

Nathan smiled. "Naw. The eldest ones hate that English guy more because of the Revolution but the others that were part of Louisiana purchase don't really care since they never really knew you."

"Bloody what?!"

"Yeah Iggy! You better run before I call them all down here!"

 _To be cont._

* * *

 **Sorry for the wait!**

 **Introductions are gonna be in the next chapters.**


End file.
